


A Control Freak Hiding Behind A Smirk

by JustGrazingTheTop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGrazingTheTop/pseuds/JustGrazingTheTop
Summary: Sylvain Gautier has spent his whole life keeping people out. Why does he hate the one person who sees through him?





	A Control Freak Hiding Behind A Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing in a while. I hope you all enjoy!

Sylvain Gautier was a playboy. A man after the hearts of every woman or man that he could find. At least that’s the way he wanted to be seen. Underneath his smirk was a boy who wanted to be in control.

His whole life had been decided before he could make any decisions of his own. All because of his crest. He grew up resenting those without a crest. Commoners didn’t understand the burden of carrying your family’s name on your back. Nobility was nothing, but a thinly veiled game and if no one in your family had a crest, you lost.

That’s why Sylvain’s brother constantly avoided him growing up and when they did interact, Mikalan was quick to remind him, “You are no brother of mine. You are nothing, but the reason my life is hell.”

Sylvain did always blame himself that his brother ended up as a bandit.

Sylvain was forced into training and having to learn to control his power and how to make himself useful to other houses of power. He is nothing more than a trophy to be awarded. This lead to women climbing over each other to earn favor with him. It didn’t matter who he was, only that his blood offered them power.

He felt isolated and ignored. In return, he rebelled. He tried his best to subvert his parent’s expectations of how a ‘crest-born’ should act. He was labeled lazy, dumb or some would say, “A disapointment.” Sylvain didn’t care what others thought, though it was disheartening to hear these words from Ingrid or Felix.

When he was accepted into the academy his reputation was already well known from past lovers who had been scorned.

Sylvain knew he was playing the victim or at least drowning in a swamp of self pity, but no one else seemed to understand. It’s not like anyone took a moment to ask him why he acted the way he did. No one cared.

That’s why when he met Byleth, he hated her. He hated the fact she had the crest with none of the pressure. Did she ever have to deal with people throwing themselves at her feet for the hope she could help produce a child of worth? She didn’t have the expectation of perfection or the looks of disgust for acting human. She was allowed to grow into her own instead of into a mold.

He resented her ability of choice. Though she wasn’t carefree, no she would have to care about something to get that title, but she was free.

Sylvain took every hurt or anger he ever experienced and formed it into a reason he should keep people at a distance.

He built a wall for a reason. He isn’t ready to let anyone climb it, but it seems he doesn’t have much of a choice. She had the ability to see through him. To see past the smirks, compliments and half-truths that had become a shield behind his heart.

Maybe that’s why he wants to hurt her. He wasn’t ready to love and he wasn’t sure if he deserved to be loved by another.

Plus, he hated that when Byleth was around, he didn’t feel like he was in control.


End file.
